rosethefairyfandomcom-20200213-history
Personal Life/Relationships
Rose's Basic Wiki Birth: March 8, 2009 Death: '''September 19, 2013 ( 28 years old in Pixie Hollow years ) '''D-name: A_Moonless_Sky Occupation: 'Actress, Singer, Comedian, Director, Writer ( 2009 - 2014 ) ''Joli Visage Magazine Editer-n-Chief ( 2014 - present ) '''Channel: '''RoseOfficialChannel '''Spouse(s): Echo August 2009 - September 2009 ( divorced ) Bellflower: November 2009 - August 2010 (divorced) Kobi: September 2010 - April 2011 ( divorced ) Children: Olivia Shinygust ( September 2009 - December 2010 (permanet ban/death) Parent(s): '''Buttercup Daisybelle and unknown father '''Adopted Parent(s): '''Silver Starmist and Andrew ( until their divorce in 2012 ) '''Badges: 341 Honored Badges: '''Fairy Writer and Art Award '''Talent: Garden Active Writing Years: 2011-2012 Active Acting Years: 2011-2013 Active Assistant Directing Years: 2012-2013 Label Records: Pixfreak Studios, Pixie Hollow Pals, RoseOfficialChannel Sumarry Bio -''' Rose is an actress and singer, especially known for her smash hit series "Fairies React" and movie role as Elphaba in "Wicked." Her Youtube channel is RoseOfficialChannel. She is a former Pixie Hollow Pal and has starred in productions such as Pixie Hollow Love Story, Bewitched, Mystery at Camp Hollow, and other films. '''Personal Life '-' Rose spent her early life doing mostly pageantry and fashion contests. She has won an estimated 23 Miss Pixie Hollow and 15 Fashion Contests. Her natural hair color is actually pale blonde. After two years of the color, she became sick of it and dyed it black. She rarely attended any contests after her discovery. As Rose grew up, she spent little time on one thing, as she was very confused about her passion. After a failure of trying to be a mermaid empress, she left the entire website for 5 months. When she returned, she found the Hollow to be an incredibly different place. Fashions and Pixie canon "Pop culture" were extremely different. She became a regular fairy and mostly hung out with friends and performed in the new theater. Eventually, she discovered her undying passion for acting and went on to become a professional fairy actress. Early Life - Rose had wanted a family from the begining. She was born to a single mother named Buttercup Daisybelle and soon became a big sister to her little sisters Ebony and Marigold. Her mother was a waitress as home restaurants and worked at a club. During this time, they all lived in her mother's house. Rose would come along with her mother to help work and was mostly left alone. She attended Springtime Orchard High School and went back home to be a waitress again. Ger sister, Marigold, got married and brought in her husband to live with her. After Marigold's husband constantly ridiculed Rose, she decided to move to her given house but spent most of her time with family. When she decided to try forming a Merfairy empire, she had to leave it behind. After its failure, she found herself famililess. She then realized the shattered past she had and tried to make the best of it. She still worked as a waitress and soon made her own smoothy business. She roamed alone until she met a few sparrowmen (information in '''Relationships). She then took a break from the relationship world and found herself in the family of Silver Starmist and Andrew. She had a brother and a sister, Chase and Lily Stargrace. Rose then began to work harder than she ever had in high school. She unexpectedly found herself in Evergreen Overlook College ( https://www.facebook.com/pages/Havendish-Square-University-HSU/566079046822405 ). Shortly after the Junior year, Silver and Andrew divorced, leaving Rose famililess again. After that she found no time to devote a commited family relationship. She claims her real family are the friends she works with. Today, she is fairy sisters with Cinnamon Orangebloom. "Today I am very different from who I was four years ago. I was catapulted into Pixie Hollow at a time when it was very bad, and everything was very corrup. Left and right was bad behavior, and you can even see it in the videos of fairies from then. Right before Pixie Hollow closed it was bad as well, but it wasn't as "awful." I was super young when I entered Pixie Hollow, and I thought that this was great. My pixie mother worked beyond anything I could imagine. I sort of spun off from the Pixie Hollow rules during freshman and sophomore year of high school and got my self into a little bit of a ditch. I then learned that this wasn't the way, and I took a long break. I then came back as I am now." After graduating Evergreen Overlook College with a major in business, she realized her passion for the arts. She was then accepted into the renowned Pixie Hollow arts school, Pixie Hollow Performing Arts Academy ( https://www.facebook.com/pages/Pixie-Hollow-Performing-Arts-Academy/684701891563670 ) '''Banning and Suspention - Rose always stuck to code and worked to maintain staying within healthy boundries. However on Halloween 2011, Rose and two of her closest friends ventured into the Silver Trees. There, they told spooky stories. When it came to Rose, hers became overly graphic, leading her to a three day ban. She was in incredible trouble with her parents and stayed away from the Hollow for a few months as a punishment. When she returned, she explained what happened and was never banned again. Rose still gets nervous going into the Wilderness. After the ban, it took her 8 months to actually go back in, or spend more than 15 minutes with friends in an isolated area. Children - Rose had a child named Olivia Shinygust born in September 2009. After her divorce her daughter started her own family and soon was suspended permanetly, which is considered a Pixie Hollow death in 2010. She says, "My life is too complicated and busy to tend for other lives. I don't much consider a family after my two failing experiences. My career is my child, and it wouldn't be fair to chose between constantly if I were to spend time with my child or produce another film." Makeover - ''' After Pixie Hollow opened up "Prism's Pixie Spa" Rose changed her face, eye color, skin color, wings, and hair. Eventually after trying the new look, she reverted back to her old self. Rose.jpg|Before rose's new headshot.jpg|After '''Relationships - Even though it had been almost three years since Rose's last official relationship, she spent a great deal of her early life in relationships. Between 2009 to late 2010 girlfriend cons were part of the culture and lifestyle of Pixie Hollow. Rose did attend a few, but never won. Finally, she held her own and had her first boyfriend named Echo. They dated for a few weeks and were engaged. They were then married and had a daughter named Olivia. Unfortunately, Rose was very young and couldn't keep together a marriage. The two divorced just a few months after. Their daughter then decided to go start a life of her own and a few months later, never was seen again. She dated another fairy named Alec a few months after. One day, he made her incredibly uncomfortable and she said she didn't want an innapropriately and sexually forward relationship like that. She spent a few months alone until she met her future husband, Bellflower. NOTE::: this was in 2009 when there were no legitament sparrowmen, so people would create from girl fairies, a boy fairy::: She held a boyfriend contest and he appeared. He won and they dated for 3 months before they were married. Rose said, "I was so afraid to make a mistake I wanted to know him inside and out before I put on any engagement ring." They were married in her house on June 14, 2010 and honeymooned in Dewdrop Vale. They were happily married until Rose tried flying to him one day. She was beginning to get worried because he owned a dance club and spent all of his time there. She was beginning to be lonely and slightly suspicious. Rose kept asking to fly to him so they could go out on a date; he repeatedly said he couldn't be with her for that time. Prior to that event, Rose had spotted Bellflower and another girl suspciously close in Dewdrop Vale. Rose disobeyed his rules and flew to him anyway and discovered the disturbing news of her husband cheating on her. In utter heartbreak, she divorced him. A few weeks later, she unexpectedly met Kobi. The two dated for only three weeks and then were married. This was at the start of Rose's beginning career at the Bleu Moon Dance Group. They were both torn apart by their work. Rose was so heartbroken because she didn't want to repeat the last two times. They tried to make it work, but their love failed and soon seperated. They then took a break from work and tried to work it out again by renewing their vows and seeking help. They realized though, that some relationships just couldn't be fixed. She then decided to start her own apartment building and soon began piecing her life together and matured. From then on, she was single. "Look, I made mistakes a few years ago. I rushed into relatioships when I thought I wasn't. Today I am not looking for one, I am waiting for one to find me. I don't want to just date for the heck of it, I was to find someone who understands and respects me. Someone who I can be with and won't mind dating a long time before serious commitment. I find that today it's even more of a game than two years ago. It seems every sparrowman is just looking for something other than commitment." She claims, "My big relationship timeline was seriously when I was 9-10 years old. At that point in my life, I haven't had "the talk", so I didn't even understand that concept of being married XD. Today I totally reget my past Pixie Hollow love life, because it wasn't real, and to a 9 year old it seemed to be cool and made me feel older. It's a total embarressment when my family members mention when I used to date on Pixie Hollow." Previous Businesses - Early in her life, particularly when she was in her relationship era, she created a great deal of businesses. Her most famous throughout Pixie Hollow was the smoothie bar, which surprsingly lasted 7 months until she became incredibly sick of not being able to do anything with her house. After that, she made a great deal of restaurants, cafes, and bakeries. She then opened up a prep school that ran for a successful year. She subsequently opened up a wedding business, which failed miserably due to the fact she discovered her husband, Cole, cheating on her. She then left the business world and went into acting where she performed in plays. Bleu Moon Dance Group -''' Rose wanted to establish a live entertainment venue. Rose says even today she would choose it over film, but no one discovers her talents unless it is that way. She and two close friends, Buttercup and Marigold, made a dance group. They slowly became more popular for vibrant and energetic costuming and dances. Soon, Rose discovered that they weren't going anywhere with their dream. Afterwards, one had to quit Pixie Hollow and the group was disbanded. 'Live Theater Career -' At the beginning of the Fairy Tale Theater, Rose and her friends made the "Artsy Wings" group, and performed every play that was created. They were able to collect two audiences a week. Rose was mostly recognisable for Fairy Mary's Day Off, starring as Fairy Mary for as long as it ran. But as they got older, their lives got busier and they would miss performances. They sat down and broke up the group nicely. 'Rose's First Family -' As previously mentioned, Rose was born to a single mother. Within Rose's first week of life she was adopted from the theory of classic fairy birth. Her mother was a fairy waitress in the tearoom. Before that, her mother had worked as a chef in a fairy made restaurant called "The Deep Blue Sea Cafe". Rose was mainly left alone at a simple school her mother left for her. Rose comments, "I honestly can remember very little because the family only lasted for at the most four months. I do remember my mom was a chef and a waitress. I was usually left at a school that a friend of mine created. I can remember mostly writing stories for the class. I do remember then that my mom called me over and she was at a fairy made orphanage." Her mom then adopted Ebony. Marigold was already "born" to the family. Rose did pick up work in her teenage years as a waitress with her mom and one of her sisters. She continued her work there for a time, but it didn't call her attention. 'Writing Career -' When Rose first started shooting for the stars, she decided it would be wise to put her best foot forward. She thought it was something new she could do to get a sense for the acting world. She first started familiarizing with Pixfreak Studios and their hit show "Pixie Hollow Love Story", the soap opera of two lovers. She wrote in a large episode to give the owner, Magnolia Twinklemeadow, ideas. Magnolia was delighted with them and they were produced into episodes 15 and 16. After this success, Rose wrote in another episode which was also produced. After that, Magnolia asked her to be the series writer. Rose happily accepted and wrote the episodes since. The newly wrote, filmed, acted, and edited Pixie Hollow Love Story the Movie. This was Rose's first movie that she ever starred in. Rose is delighted more with movies than shows, she said. "It's nice to have a constant flow of knowing what you're doing, where as in an episode, for as much as I love them, are different every time." 'Bewitched -' Right after the height of quitting, many shows that ran were scarce. After some serious thought, Rose whipped up the show "Bewitched". She came to her most trustworthy acting buddy who guest stars in a great deal of videos, Dewdrop Daylily, and offered the part. She accepted, and the next day they shot their first episode. Rose was curious what fairies would think, and it was received with an astounding love for the show. 'Fairies React -' This is Rose's most famous show. Rose claims that "This is the show that gave me my name." Known to tons of fairies, this reality comedy stole the show and gave PHS a totally new attitude. Rose would dress up as random figures, use her acting skills and portray them. She would recieve hysterical reactions. 'The Rose Show -' Rose created the Rose show to help fans discover the fairies behind the video recorder. In the beginning, it was quite popular. Rose recieved too many requests to be in it and slowed the flow of episodes. Today the show is doing not as well and is at the bottom of Rose's popular videos. "I'm thinking it over, I may cancel it. That's why I put up a poll as to what fairies like. Apparently not many fairires like it. I was thinking to do one more interview and end it for good." '''Wicked Rose starred as Elphaba ( Wicked Witch of the West ) in the biggest Pixie Hollow movie, Wicked. This was the story of the two witches of Oz and the story before a little girl named Dorothy dropped in. 'Rose's Lifestyle Today -' "Well, honestly, I use to spend most of my time in the more popular meadows. But since my channel has become more popular I tend to get more recongition which sometimes can interrupt my work. I do still hang out in crowded servers but I try to make myself less noticable. I usually am wearing sunglasses. I love my fans so much, and I want to please them but it just makes it harder when my list is full and I have someone begging for me to add them, that's why I stay in the shade." 'Photohraphs of Rose - ' These are a combination of Rose before and after he make over. 0.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg 2.jpg Rose headshot.jpg Rose.jpg photo.jpg|Rose Rose's new headshot.jpg|Rose 2013 rose in color.jpg|Rose